Percy Jackson- The God slaying Hero
by dragoneel
Summary: Percy Jackson was used to weird things happening to him. So when the strongest god suddenly chose him to be its heir and dumped him in an alternate universe where gods spread havoc wherever they appear what will he do?


**Chapter 1: THE OFFER FROM THE 'FIRST ONE'**

It was a month past the defeat of Kronos and Percy was living a mostly normal life. He had decided that he would spend this summer with his mother away from the world of myths. The camp was rebuilding to include the new cabins. New demigods were being found all around the globe. Annabeth had joined the hunters and was off with them. Nico had finally been accepted in the camp.

In short, everything was perfect in our hero's life.

Like that could ever happen. His life could never be normal. Percy knew that. There would always be some god or titan who would take interest in him and decide to change his life for the worst just for fun or they would get offended by him due to some reason and decide that it was time to end his pitiful existence. So he wasn't shocked when one night he went to bed and opened his eyes to find himself standing high into the air on a certain cloud. Though he was shocked that Zeus hadn't blasted him with his lightening yet for setting his foot in his domain. Peeking from the side of cloud, the scene below him wasn't shocking either. It wasn't New York. It was some island country. Not shocking, gods don't ask for your permission before they teleport you far from your house. The thought never crossed his mind that it could be a dream. Calmly, he waited for the deity to appear. Sure enough a being appeared before him. His appearance was nothing special though he looked to be as perfect as humanly possible. The strange feeling was the amount of power that he was giving off. Percy had experience with gods and titans and still he had never felt something even half as powerful as this being. But Percy being Percy he asked.

"So which god are you?"

The god chuckled.

"I have many names but you Greeks call me Chaos."

Now Percy may be considered stupid by most of his friends but he knew his myths.

"Chaos! As in the Chaos who created the world. Cool, so what do you want from me?"

"I have chosen you to be my heir." The casual reply made Percy almost tripped. But he had no trouble believing that this deity was clearly serious. Gods' sense of humor contains maiming demigods not giving their powers to one.

"What's the catch? All-powerful gods don't give their powers to demigods and want nothing in return. I wouldn't even ask why you chose me. I know I have no way out of this. So what will I have to do?"

Percy questioned. He knew there was no way out of this situation. The god has already decided on him. Now he just wanted to know what he was being pushed into.

"Nothing, just use your powers freely and become comfortable with them. I will call you when I will need you. For now the only difference will be that this is an alternate dimension and you have to live here."

"WHAT?"

Percy's cry of shock and anger wasn't able to affect Chaos in the slightest as he continued.

"This is an alternate universe. You were never born here; neither was your mother or any other demigods. Though there are gods here; Greeks and others. But I would avoid them if I were you. There is a slip of paper in your pocket with the address of one the strongest magical mortals who live in these islands. Have fun, goodbye."

Then he disappeared. Percy massaged his temples to keep the headache from splitting his head. This was a lot to take in. But when you're used to gods nothing surprises you.

He could at least tell me how to get down. Percy thought as he looked down the cloud. Taking a deep breath, Percy said to himself. Give me the power of flight and jumped from the cloud gliding to the ground.

As he touched down, Percy thought that his situation wasn't that bad. At least I get cool powers.

On the south side of Italy, a vacation island floated in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea.

This was Sardinia, a small island with a population of about a million and a half more than half of which over half was concentrated in the largest city there, Cagliari.

The Sardinia autonomous region consists of Sardinia and the surrounding islands.

The capital city Cagliari is a port located on the south of the island, and was first constructed by Phoenicians in the eighth century BC.

This was a relaxing street in the countryside, near the calm Mediterranean.

This was also Percy's first impression of Cagliari.

In his hand was a slip of paper on which was written the address of the witch, Lucretia Zola. According to Chaos, she was one of the strongest witches of the time. The town where this Lucretia lived was in the center of the island. Percy decided to take a stroll in Cagliari for a day before making his way to Lucretia's house.

As he walked through the streets and surveyed his surrounding, he found that most shops were closed.

Calmly, he started to make his way to the Cagliari bay to enjoy the scenery. On his way, he saw a Japanese youth who was asking for directions and who obviously didn't know how to speak Italian.

Deciding to help him, Percy made his way to him and tapped on his back. The Japanese youth turned, saw him and started to make gestures with his hand. They were almost amusing.

"I know Japanese."

Percy told him. Despite Percy saying this in English he knew that the youth would hear the Japanese translation of it. He was starting to like his new powers.

Another of the perks of his powers, he could understand any language and talk with any person in their language without even trying.

The teen before him visibly sighed before starting to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it was just that you're American and I thought you wouldn't know Japanese either." Though he spoke in Japanese, Percy heard its English version.

Percy smiled at the teen in reassurance.

"Don't worry, it happens. You seem to be having problems with directions. May be I can help you." He extended a hand towards the youth and continued. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"Kusanagi Godou."

Godou shook his hand with a smile of his own.

"Now where did you want to go?"

Percy asked and Godou answered. "The Cagliari Bay."

Percy blinked once and then said.

"Fortunately, I was going there too. You can come with me."

Godou looked relieved and nodded. They talked as they made their way to the bay.

"So you're here alone?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am only here to make a delivery for my grandfather. What about you?" Godou answered and asked back.

"You can say my great grandfather sent me on a troublesome journey." Percy answered. He wasn't lying. Technically, Chaos would be the father of his great grandfather but normal people don't live that long.

"What did you say was her name?"

"Lucretia Zola, why?"

"Does she live in the town in the center of the islands?"

At Godou's nod, Percy had informed him that he was going there too. The Japanese teen was happy to know that his new friend would be accompanying him a little longer.

At hearing Godou's plan to go there by train, Percy changed his plans of teleporting there and decided to tag along with Godou instead. After a full minute Godou fished out what he had to deliver to Lucretia from the bag on his back and gave it to Percy.

It was a grimoire, a rare one. Percy wasn't an expert in grimoires or precious stone tablets but he could feel the magical energy coming out of it. After taking a look at the stone Percy handed it to Godou who put it back in his bag.

A few minutes later, they reached the bay.

It was while they were taking a stroll through the sea shore that they come upon the youth.

A youth was leaning against the wall of a building which resembled a warehouse, looking towards the ocean he faced.

He gave off a strangely wonderful feeling. But Percy was more focused on the inhuman amount of power that he was possessing. He could bet that he also saw a blue glow covering his form. His experience with gods told him that he was looking at a god though didn't seem to be Greek.

Percy remembered Chaos' warning to stay clear of local gods and decided feigning ignorance was the best course of action now; though he kept his guard up. His right hand went to his pant pocket and tightened around his ball point pen/trusted weapon Riptide ready to bring it out at the briefest sign of aggression.

The youth turned to them and looked straight at Percy with a smile on his face.

Around fourteen or fifteen years in age, with jet black hair to his shoulders, skin the color of ivory, and most important of all, he was extremely handsome.

Had Percy taken time to look into a mirror he would have found that after his meeting with Chaos his own features were enhanced to such a level that he was now in league with the likes of Aphrodite and Calypso as far as looks were concerned.

"Xxxx...Xxx" The youth said in Italian which Percy's powers translated into English for him.

"Warrior, I have been waiting for you."

Percy tensed readying himself for a fight.

"I'm sorry I can't understand what are you saying?"

This came from Godou in Japanese; he obviously didn't understand the youth's foreign language.

"Oh my apologies, then I shall use thy way of speaking."

Suddenly, he was speaking in fluent Japanese.

"Then what is your name? My name is Kusanagi Godou. I think you already know; but I'm from Japan."

The teen didn't pay Godou any attention as he looked at Percy with interest.

"Warrior, how about we have a duel to decide who of us is mightier. It would be quite refreshing."

This time Godou had no trouble understanding the teen.

"What…what are you saying? We have just met. There is no need of fighting."

Percy wondered whether he should he take his companion's ignorance as good or bad.

So focused he was on his friend and the youth that Godou failed to notice a beautiful young lady approaching him from behind.

"Excuse me- the person walking over there, I have something to ask."

The question was made to Percy and in Italian. He turned to see a girl about 160 cm tall, not really tall from European standards, blond hair fell to her waist. Her face was strikingly beautiful with a figure that models would die for; truly she was an epitome of European beauty.

Had Percy not met Aphrodite he was sure he would have been as speechless as Godou had become. Instead he just noticed the air of dignity around her; one possessed by a proud noble and warrior.

Dressed in a red dress and with a smile full of self confidence it wasn't a face one could ever forget. The girl gained a red hue on her cheeks and momentarily lost her composure when she first saw Percy.

This was Erica Blandelli, mistress of the noble house of Blandelli and a proud knight of the Copper Black Cross, one of the strongest magical associations in Europe. Proud of not only her beauty but her abilities as a mage and a knight, she was a prodigy who had mastered magic and swordsmanship. Though she had been pursued by many suitors, never once she had seen in her life someone as attractive as the black haired and sea green eyed boy. The thing that attracted her most to him was the way he carried himself, like a warrior, someone who had faced death and emerged out alive. So it wasn't shocking that she lost her sense of speech. But she quickly regained her composure remembering her mission. She could always get to know the teen after her mission was complete; she had no wish to let someone who could be a suitable match for her go after all.

"Please tell me about the god that has appeared on this island. Consider it as a return gift, as there is no need to for you three to report your names."

"Hey, what that girl is saying?"

"She wants us to tell her everything we know. Simply put, it is a threat."

"Threat?"

This dialogue between Godou and the youth, took place in Japanese obviously.

The girl frowned in displeasure and restated her sentence in Japanese this time.

"I would like to ask you about the [Heretic God] incidents that have happened all over Sardinia about three days ago. Bosa, Orgosolo, Barumini… You were sighted in all these places where divine presences were confirmed. It can't be a coincidence, right?"

The questions were directed at the youth. Percy inwardly sighed in relief. This girl seems to be one of the people who dealt with supernatural stuff in this place. He won't have to fight after all.

"I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the magic association Copper Black Cross of Milan."

The youth remained silent.

Erica Blandelli smiled.

"May be you need some persuasion. Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of the lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore Di Lione…the warrior inheriting the name of lion-hearted king."

A long sword appeared in her hand and she pointed it at the youth setting in a stance.

Percy moved to the side, not wanting to get between the girl and the god unless the girl is in trouble.

The youth just smiled.

"You wish to oppose me mortal but I have no time to spare."

"You're the first one to deny my proposal for a duel. To think I would be rejected at such a place, how insulting."

"Don't worry. I will play with you some time but now-"

A loud roar boomed through the area.

"-a rather troublesome fellow is coming."

It was a large [Boar], as large as the tallest building in Cagliari. It appeared on the far side of the shore and started rampaging through buildings. Its roar broke the windows and shook the ground. Buildings and warehouses were demolished in its path. A fire had begun and smoke was beginning to cover the area. People were screaming for help and others were trying to escape. It was anarchy. Percy looked around him once. The youth had taken advantage of the chaos and fled the scene. Percy had no doubt that the [Boar] was one of his pets. The girl, Erica, had also disappeared. He looked back at the boar, his expression determined.

"Godou, get as far from this place as possible."

"What? I can't escape without you."

But Godou's voice didn't reach Percy as he had already begun to run towards the [Boar]. Without even thinking he tapped into his new powers and increased his speed. The world blurred around him as he shot forward at the speed of a bullet.

In an instant he was right in front of the boar. The entire area was destroyed. Buildings were now pieces of rock and debris. Roads were blocked by giant pieces of rocks. But Percy didn't pay it any mind. His eyes were glued to the giant creature that was the caise of it all. A beam of red energy came from the roof of the nearest building still standing…and dispersed harmlessly against an invisible shield protecting the beast. Percy turned to building and his enhanced vision let him see who had fired the red beam. It was that girl, Erica.

The beast let out a roar of anger and stomped on the ground. A shockwave shook the area and destroyed the nearest buildings including the one on which Erica was standing. She was flung back by the force. Immediately, Percy shot towards her and on reaching close enough jumped using the air to propel himself higher. He caught the girl mid-air and gently floated back to the ground. He let Erica stand on the ground. She was blushing but didn't seem shocked to see him fly. He deduced that the magicians here must be able to fly.

"So I was right you are a sorcerer!"

Percy was saved from answering her when the [Boar] howled in agony. He turned around and looked at the beast who was surrounded by… a tornado. The beast was surrounded by fast blowing winds that were so strong that they actually lifted the massive beast into the air. Golden arcs of light flashed inside the tornado cutting the [Boar] at various angles. The winds gradually lost their speed and without any support the pieces of [Boar] fell on the ground sending dust and debris flying around. Percy instinctively came in front of Erica to shield her. By the time dust settled down the [Boar] was gone and so was the tornado.

Silence.

Percy's hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and he turned to see the figure of Godou running towards them. He reached them in a few seconds to get his breathing steady.

"I thought I told you to leave the area."

Percy said after Godou had steadied his breathing.

"I couldn't just leave without you? We are going to the same place aren't we?"

Percy didn't get a chance to reply before another question was asked.

"Where are you going?"

This was asked by Erica. After Godou told her where they were going and showed her the stone tablet that he had to deliver Percy gained another shock of the day. Apparently, the stone tablet was an ancient divine artifact. This caused Erica to insist that she accompany them to ensure the safe delivery of the grimoire. Percy agreed immediately though Godou seemed to be against the idea. There seemed to be some tension between him and Erica. Percy told Godou and Erica that he would meet them at the same place the next day and they will take the first train since it was already dark and then took his leave. The rest of the day or night Percy wandered around the area helping people with his powers while ensuring that they don't remember him afterwards.

He spent the night on a cloud while recalling all that he had learnt that day.

1) He was the new Chaos. This means he can do whatever he wants with just a snap of his fingers. Anything that he can imagine. Percy patted his back for watching all those anime and cartoons. Thanks to them his imagination was pretty weird.

2) He had not only gained new powers but also gained some new personality traits. If he could guess, he would say he has been blessed by all the Olympians. His looks and charm have increased (possibly due to Aphrodite's blessing) and his intelligence and wits are on par with Annabeth (likely due to Athena's blessing). He was pretty sure that there are other things that he will find later.

Well, good for him. Athena's blessing was the thing he needed most in this situation. With these thoughts he went to sleep.

The next day he was sitting in the waiting room of Cagliari train station waiting for the first train to Nuoro. It was around noon and the train was definitely late.

Percy massaged his head to calm his headache and his two companions bickering wasn't helping at all. Right as she had said Erica had accompanied them and Godou didn't look really enthusiastic about it. Percy guessed that it must have to do with whatever happened between them after he left but he didn't pry.

Erica was sitting to his right and Godou on his left on the same bench. Erica was explaining about the [Boar].

"So that thing was a god?"

This question was asked by Godou. He was taking this surprisingly well. Though Percy wasn't sure if this was for real or was an act.

"A [Heretic God] actually. When a god comes out of his myths into the real world, he is called a [Heretic God]. Such gods start changing the world as they want and bring large scale destruction to wherever they go."

So the gods here aren't actually the good guys. And there are more than just the Greeks. Great, just great. Percy thought sarcastically.

"So how do you deal with them?"

Percy asked and Erica turned her attention to him.

"Well, the first way would be to treat it as a natural calamity and pray to the god for mercy. Offering sacrifices would work too. You saw the people at Cagliari and how they dealt with it?"

Percy nodded. All the people at Cagliari were considering it a fire accident. It seemed the mist was present in this world too hiding the mythological world from the real world. Erica continued.

"The second option is simple-defeat the god."

"Is that possible?"

"Of course not!"

This dialogue between Erica and Godou caused Percy to remember his own fight with Ares. He had won but only because Ares underestimated him. But now he had the power of Chaos. Now things were different.

Further conversations halted as the train entered the station. It took them 3 hours to reach Nuoro and another 10 minutes by bus to reach Oliena. By that time it was already dark and Godou was extremely hungry. On their way, Erica had easily befriended a woman on the train who had offered her part of her lunch. Erica had offered to share with Percy but not with Godou. Percy had refused as since becoming Chaos he had no need to eat or drink. Godou had took out his frustration on Erica and called her stingy and self-centered for eating herself and not sharing anything with him. Erica was obviously shocked that Godou would even think that she was stingy and told him that she would grace him with her companionship for dinner as compensation for not sharing food with him.

They went to an Italian restaurant. Erica ordered the food and the dinner was spent mostly in silence. At the end of the dinner they were served with red wine.

"It is illegal to drink alcohol. We are just 15."

"It is not illegal if we don't get caught."

Godou had objected and Erica had casually dismissed his worries. What followed next was a competition of who could drink more alcohol between Godou and Erica. Percy, being the good son of his mother, didn't touch the alcohol.

The competition ended with a lot of empty bottles on their table and two extremely sober teens.

The next day, Godou opened his eyes in an unknown room. He was feeling sore. He tried to remember what happened the previous day. There was a competition between him and Erica and then blank. Looks like he got too drunk and Percy had to carry him to some hotel. He absently noticed that there was something really soft and warm beside him on the bad. He turned to look at what it was and his eyes widened in horror.

A few minutes later Percy entered the room to see a badly beaten Godou and a pissed off Erica.

"What is happening here?"

He had asked though he had a good idea of what was happening.

"He was on my bed."

"I didn't do anything."

Two shouts answered. Percy explained to them of the events of previous day. After the two had knocked themselves out by getting too drunk Percy had to pay for the dinner and wine.

(He had actually turned a stone into gold using his powers to get some money but he didn't tell them that.)

After paying for the dinner, he had carried them to the nearest inn and booked a room for them. Since he didn't have much money he could only get a one bed room.

(That was of course a lie. He could always turn more stones into gold. But he was too irritated with them and decided to dump them together.)

"I am sorry, Percy-san."

"I apologize for your inconvenience."

Both of them apologized though Erica's tone didn't seem apologetic. Percy was getting an understanding of why Godou didn't get along with her. Percy just shrugged.

"Let's go and find this Lucretia Zola now."

Lucretia Zola's house was located near the forest on the edges of town.

The stone house in the middle of the garden gave off a very ancient atmosphere. From the overall feeling of the house, combined with the absence of nearby houses, it felt very solitary.

They walked into the entrance and Godou pressed the doorbell.

The door opened but there was no one behind or before it and the old door definitely wasn't automated.

"This is a witch's house. Don't be shocked by such easy tricks."

Erica scolded Godou who was standing stunned at the door. He entered the house muttering something to himself.

At the entrance, Godou found a black cat waiting for him.

The black cat suddenly walked into the depths of the house. On the way it stopped and waved its paw, gesturing them to follow and continued on its way. Percy immediately followed it ignoring Godou and Erica bickering back and forth.

They were taken to what appeared to be a bedroom. The room was disorganized. On the bed was a woman who was only half sat up. The cat was curled in a corner, yawning.

"Welcome friend of my relative? You are Ichirou Kusanagi's grandson, aren't you?"

The question was asked in perfect Japanese and was directed at Godou who was standing at front.

Godou jumped back in surprise. The woman greeting them was extremely beautiful with flaxen colored hair and charming glazed off eyes. She was dressed in only her undergarments and couldn't be more than 30.

Percy nudged Godou and whispered in his ear.

"Dude how old is your grandfather anyway? Because there is no way I'm gonna believe that this lady is older than 30."

Godou thought the same way and asked.

"Are you Lucretia Zola-san?"

The lady nodded to confirm Godou and giggled.

"Don't let this form confuse you. I am older than I look."

"That is an understatement." Percy muttered to himself.

Lucretia turned to him and asked with a predatory smile on her face.

"And who would be the handsome young man behind you?"

Percy came forward as Aphrodite's blessing kicked in. He bowed once and gave her a dazzling smile that caused Lucretia to blush.

"My name is Percy Jackson, Madam. I am delighted to be in the company of a beautiful lady like you."

Percy could hear his friends from camp snickering in his head even as he said that. If he was known for one thing in the camp, it was his big mouth which always got him in trouble. And here he was acting like a gentleman and flirting with a lady who looked almost twice his age and causing not only her but also the blond knight behind him to blush furiously. Percy continued in the same charming voice.

"My great grandfather sent me to run some errands for him and gave me your address saying that he is an acquaintance of yours. He said that you would be kind enough to accommodate me."

"Percy Jackson…you said. Ah yes you must be Perseus Jackson. I was informed about you. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"I thank you for your kindness."

He bowed once more and gave her one more smile before stepping behind Godou who was looking at him wide eyed.

"Don't even ask."

He said before Godou could question him about his sudden strange behavior. By the time the two boys noticed Erica and Lucretia had begun a conversation between women.

Finally calming, Godou brought out the stone tablet with the childish drawing of a chained man and gave it to Lucretia.

Giving it a glance, Lucretia said.

"… [Secret Tome of Prometheus], yes I was expecting it."

"Prometheus?"

Percy couldn't keep his voice from rising. His own experience with the titan of forethought was not really pleasant.

"Yes, Prometheus- the same one who stole fire from the Greek Gods and gave it to humans. This grimoire contains his power. It can steal the power of a deity for the usage of its wielder."

Percy stared at the stone for some time. That piece of stone contained Prometheus' power? He didn't know Prometheus had any power apart from manipulating others with his words. Seems like this is another difference between the deities of both worlds.

Lucretia assured Erica that Godou was a normal human who had came in possession of the grimoire by chance and had nothing to do with [Heretic Gods] at all. Hearing this, Erica's shoulders slumped in was actually thinking that Godou was some evil mage. Percy realized.

"Now now…no need to be disappointed. If you wanted information on the [Heretic God] that appeared on this island then you have come to the right place."

Erica's mood instantly lifted.

"Though I am not sure which god it is. My information only confirms that it is some war god. Originally I thought it was some deity like Melqart but it turns out to be little more than that."

Seeing the confused looks on Percy and Godou's faces Lucretia elaborated.

"Melqart was the divine king worshipped by Semitic tribes. Originally a god of storms, lightning and the sky his power continued to grow until he gained many authorities."

Percy nodded. So he was basically another Zeus.

"A few days ago, I received a vision of two gods fighting. One was Melqart and the other took the form of a warrior wielding a golden sword."

Lucretia analyzed the stone once more.

"This thing will only bring trouble for me. I will like you to keep it with you."

Saying this she handed the tablet to Godou who looked completely stunned. Erica protested against something that important being given to someone like Godou. Godou himself seemed hesitant to keep the tablet. But Lucretia insisted that Godou keep it.

So after an hour of arguments and counter arguments, Percy escorted his companions outside. He had decided that tagging along with Godou to Japan was the best option.

They took a bus to a smaller city near Oliena. The trip was silent. Erica and Godou refused to talk to each other. And then the bus stopped…due to a large bolt of lightning falling in front of it. Erica, Percy and Godou stepped out of the bus. The atmosphere had changed drastically. The clear blue sky from just half an hour ago was now filled with dark clouds. Wind was blowing and lightning was flashing in the sky.

A storm.

They were standing on a dirty road surrounded with forests and in the distance beyond the cliff and above the sea was the nexus of the storm. Erica immediately started running towards it. Cursing her once, Godou and Percy glanced once at each other and followed her.

"Hey do you think it is those gods that Lucretia-san was talking about?"

Godou asked Percy as they ran side by side.

"Don't know."

Percy replied. At that moment, they reached the cliff overlooking the sea and immediately stopped in shock, their eyes wide.

Standing in front of them in the sea was a giant man wearing a black armor wielding a giant club. And giant here means 40 foot tall and 11 foot thick. The guy had a white beard and mustache and he was glaring at the figure of the youth that Percy and Godou had met at the sea shore. The youth was hovering in the air before the giant man, who Percy guessed was Melqart, glowing in golden light with a pleasant smile on his face.

"You summoned me, Melqart, the king of gods to fight you. Such arrogance would not go unfinished, Verethragna."

The giant man barked at the youth now named as Verethragna. His sentence was accompanied by a huge bolt of lightning falling from the sky and striking the youth. The youth deflected the lightning with his golden sword.

Erica chose this time to approach the two gods. Keeping her tone as respectful as possible, she raised her voice to gain the attention of the two gods.

"Oh divine beings, I request you to cease the fighting."

A brave but foolish move. Gods don't like hearing from mortals what they should do. Melqart fired the next bolt of lightning at Erica. Springing into action, Percy shot at the speed of bullet, caught Erica and carried her back to where Godou was standing in an instant. This caught the attention of both gods.

"Warrior, I didn't mistake in deciding your worth. You sure are a worthy opponent."

Percy didn't pay any attention to the youth who said this line. He brought out his trusted ball point pen and uncapped it. The pen turned into a 6 foot tall sword made of celestial bronze.

"A divine weapon, amazing. Tell me, youngling. Who are you?"

This question was asked by Melqart. Percy ignored it too and glanced once at Godou who was still holding the grimoire. A plan formed in his mind.

"Godou, use that tablet against Verethragna. Erica, help him. I will take care of Melqart."

Percy didn't wait for a reply and bolted at breakneck speeds down the cliff. Bolts of lightning rained down the sky but Percy dodged them all without losing his speed. It was obvious that Melqart was underestimating him but that could work in his favor if he could end the fight in one strike.

Seeing that Melqart was standing in this sea and was not paying any attention to the water a plan formed in his mind. A Chinese dragon made of water formed at Melqart's feet and coiled around him trapping him. The dragon bit the god at the neck, drawing blood and causing the god to roar in agony. Melqart let out a burat of golden light and evaporated the dragon.

But he was clearly still surprised from the attack and being wounded. The single moment of hesitation was all that Percy needed. He jumped from the end of the cliff the air propelling him towards Melqart and plunged his sword hilt deep in the god's forehead and through his brain. The god fell on the sea causing huge waves to form. Percy held on the hilt of his sword still impaled in Malqart's head. Then Malqart's body broke into blue energy particles and disappeared. Percy could feel darkness dancing across his vision even as he ordered the waves to carry him to the shore.

Strange. I don't feel tired at all. Percy thought as he lost consciousness.


End file.
